A hybrid structure in a construction machine such as a power shovel uses, for example, an excess output of an engine to rotate a generator for electric power generation or discharge energy from an actuator to rotate a generator for electric power generation, and also uses the electric power of the generator to rotate an electric motor for actuation of an actuator and/or the like.
In this case, a controller obtains the operating conditions of the actuator to rotate the generator or drive the electric motor. For obtaining the operating conditions of the actuator, a sensor is provided in each operated valve for detecting the operating conditions of the operated valve as disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1.
[Patent Literature 1] JP-A 2002-275945